


Untitled

by thats_vexing



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh yes, and kissing, undiluted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_vexing/pseuds/thats_vexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m never moving from this spot, don’t try to make me." Jason mumbles, letting his eyes slip shut.</p><p>Pythagoras chuckles, and he can feel it rather than hear it. “Have no fear, because I’m not moving either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving, nay, an intense need to write some cavity-inducing fluff and kisses (so any incoherence is entirely my fault). Enjoy!

It feels like a moment frozen in time. If it weren’t for the breeze tickling his toes and ruffling through his hair, the refreshing and constant crash of the waves or the cooling sand against his back, Jason would have sworn that the world had stopped around him.

What keeps him grounded, however, is the warm body at his side, and Pythagoras’ quiet breaths as they ghost against his neck.

"I’m never moving from this spot, don’t try to make me." Jason mumbles, letting his eyes slip shut.

Pythagoras chuckles, and he can feel it rather than hear it. “Have no fear, because I’m not moving either.”

Jason blinks down at Pythagoras, and presses a kiss to the blonde curls that tickle his chin. In response, the arm around his waist tightens.

It seems so long ago now, but it was just this afternoon that Jason had had a horrible day, and returned home in an outright miserable mood. Pythagoras, being the hero in the only way he knows, had dropped his stylus and whisked Jason away to the beach, where they watched the sun slip away and snacked on salty olives.

Jason stares at the stars until his eyes hurt and his brain can’t compute the sheer distance between them. His mind begins to wonder, and as it so often happens when one clears their mind, a peculiar thought strikes him.

"I’ve been here before." He wonders aloud, and Pythagoras shifts to look at him curiously. "This is where I woke up, when I first came to Atlantis."

Pythagoras is silent for a moment, and when he sits up and looms over Jason, his neck felt very cold and empty without Pythagoras there. “Do you think about going home often?”

"Not anymore." Jason replies, looking at what little he can see of Pythagoras, framed by dim moonlight. His hair is lit and wispy like fine cotton, the skin on his neck illuminated like silver. Jason is torn between kissing him senseless or savouring the sight. "I suppose my perception of home has changed."

"I see," Pythagoras dips his head in embarrassment; but Jason knows, he can hear it in his voice, that he is smiling. He can’t resist any longer, he sits up and tips Pythagoras’ chin up with a gentle touch, and lets their lips brush together, feeling and exploring that delicate smile. Pythagoras hums contentedly and tilts his head closer, turning that simple touch into an inquisitive kiss.

Jason lets himself fall back into the sand and Pythagoras follows closely, parting his lips and tangling long fingers into Jason’s hair. Jason’s own hands are snaking up the other man’s back, feeling each bump and sharp bone through his tunic, feeling the subtle shift of muscle and tilt of his spine. Pythagoras pulls back with a sharp inhale and Jason freezes.

"I have just calculated," Pythagoras pants, Jason can feel the rise and fall of his chest and, faintly, his rapid heartbeat. "That you arrived here one year ago. Give or take a few days."

Jason can’t help it, he laughs. He also frowns, but he can’t make it look menacing, or even particularly scolding. “You need to stop doing sums at times like these.”

He is slightly mortified by the raised eyebrow that Pythagoras throws back, and completely mortified by what he says next. “Perhaps you need to do a better job at distracting me.”

Jason balks at the challenge, and rolls them over so that he can press Pythagoras into the sand and make sure he won’t be thinking about maths. There is sand in his clothes, in his hair, and some in his eyes, but he is entirely preoccupied in kissing Pythagoras fiercely, and being kissed back just and intensely.

Jason trails kisses along his jaw and down his neck, but when Pythagoras tries to interrupt he nips at the skin on his collarbone. Pythagoras’ hiccup into stunned silence makes immense satisfaction curl in Jason’s stomach. He sucks a small mark onto Pythagoras’ skin, and Pythagoras squirms.

"That tickles!" He whines, the sound makes Jason smile smugly into the light bruise he’s just made. A hand cups around his jaw and pulls him towards eager lips, bruised red.

When they part again, panting in tandem, Pythagoras reaches up to dust some of the sand from Jason’s face, licking his lips unconsciously.

"So, a year," he says, as if he hadn’t been interrupted, "does that make it a… What did you call it? An anneh— anni—"

"Anniversary," Jason corrects, rolling to the side so that he doesn’t crush Pythagoras, but hooking an arm around his waist. "Um, I suppose so."

"Well, then." Pythagoras twists towards him and shuffles closer. It is starting to get cold under the clear night sky, but neither of them want to move, to shatter this moment. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
